Calming Storm Waters
by Jackilyn Trades
Summary: One-shot Sylar/Claire. Who would've thought that a little swim in a pool would calm their stormy waters?


**Disclaimer:**I do _not _own Heroes. Tim Kring and NBC and whoever else owns it does. The lines of Sylar and Claire, at one part, were taken from _Kung Fu Panda_.  
**A/N: **Dunno what timeline it is exactly. All I know is that Sylar already has Claire's ability. So, basically, it's somewhere in S3. By the way, Sylar and Claire are _never _related in my universe.

Sylar rolled up his pants, and dipped his feet into the chlorine-filled water. He sighed, closing his eyes. When was the last time he had swum again? Well . . . _never_ actually. His adoptive mother never allowed him to go to the beach or even in a pool, always reasoning and telling him stories about sea monsters and such.

His socks and shoes were near the sliding glass door that served as the entrance and exit to the hotel's swimming pool. He leaned forward, eyeing his faint reflection in the water. He and his partner, Claire, have decided to stay in the nearest hotel or motel they can find, since the rain was falling heavily. _Good thing the pool is under the roof. _He closed his eyes again and listened to the loud pattering of the raindrops on said roof. Of course, there wouldn't be a signal through all that rain, so he didn't even bother trying. He inhaled, the scent of chlorine entering his nostrils, and he savored it, unsure when he will be able to get near natural or artificial water again. He exhaled through his mouth, opening his eyes. No one else was around since it was around midnight. He had tried to sleep, but can't, and had decided to visit the pool.

A small smile grew on his lips. In his childhood days, he had always hoped and wished that something – _anything _– would make his mother agree to go to the beach. Well, a pool didn't really resemble the sea much, but (insert shrug here) . . . at least.

He had wondered why the pool wasn't closed at this time of night, and came to a quick conclusion: insomniacs. _Nobody_ could resist a swim.

Suddenly, he heard the sliding door open. "Oh!" He looked over his shoulder.

Claire was standing near the open door, in her work clothes, a towel over her shoulder. He frowned, "I thought you were asleep."

"I should say the same to you."

He shrugged that off, "Why aren't you asleep?"

She shrugged, "I decided to take the pool all to myself, but . . . since _you're _here, then . . ." she shrugged again. "Oh well." She took off her shoes and socks, placed them beside Sylar's, and mirrored his position near the pool, sitting just a few feet away from him.

This felt _ve-ry _awkward for both; since it was their first night in their Company days in a hotel, or even a motel for that matter.

Claire sighed, and stood up. "Don't watch," she warned, glaring at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She started to lift up her shirt, bearing her skin. He looked away, the tips of his ears red. Seconds later, she dove into the water. He blinked against the drops that crashed against his face. Claire went up to the surface, taking in a deep breath.

Sylar felt his face go hot; Claire was wearing a red two-piece bikini, and _god _did it show a lot of her skin. He tried hiding his blush with a glare. Claire laughed, then turned her attention back to the pool. She stood up, the water was only up to her thighs. She groaned, hitting the water with her fists, making Sylar get hit, _slightly_. "This should be the kiddie pool," she grumbled, then disappeared under the water again, and swam to its deeper heights. She rose up again when she was meters away from him.

She grinned, satisfied, and started to swim around. Sylar watched her, intrigued. He remembered how much he had wanted to swim in the ocean. Maybe he could take a swim right now . . .

He cringed, startled. She had caught him looking, and she laughed. She swam over to him. She rose from the water again, this time in front of him, and put one arm over the edge, to stop herself from drifting away. Since, the water was too shallow, she was kneeling. "Hey, wanna go for a swim?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Since when do _you _get so friendly with _me _all of a sudden?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. C'mon!" She grabbed his wrists and started to pull him towards the water, to which he instantly leaned back. Since he was stronger, she hit her head against his legs. "_Ow_!" She put a hand over her face, glaring at him. He stifled a laugh; he didn't want to wake up any of the other guests.

"C'mon!" She insisted.

He shook his head, "Nope. You can't make me." He told her in a tone of finality, crossing his arms over his chest.

She grunted, "Fine, then." She pushed herself up, and sat beside him, running her fingers through her wet hair. He tried to ignore the fact of how close she was.

"Hey, Sylar?" She asked abruptly.

"Hm?" He faced her.

"How come you're afraid of getting wet?"

He quirked his eyebrow. "I'm not 'afraid of getting wet'."

"Okay, then, why are you afraid of the water?"

"I'm not." He glared at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Since you don't want to swim."

He rolled his eyes, "I just _don't _want to swim, alright? I'm just . . . thinking." With that, he slowly looked away again, putting his arms to his sides, pressing them to the tiled floor, as he stared into the water, hiding his face.

"Of what?" She urged.

"None of your business." He grumbled.

"As your _partner_, I could say that it _is_."

"Prove it." He challenged, still not looking at her.

"If you're in a dark mood, we won't work well. So that affects me, too."

He sighed, then looked at her, "Why do you want to know anyway?"

She cringed, staring at him wide-eyed, and her face went red. He smirked.

"I just . . . thought that . . . I might be . . . w-ell . . ."

He snickered, "It's okay, it's okay." He looked at the air in front of him.

"I just . . ." She started to say. "Well . . ." He felt her hand lingering on his hip. He hissed, grabbing her wrist, and glaring at her. She looked unaffected. She slowly edged closer to him. "I just . . ." She leaned closer to him, maintaining eye contact. Then looked at his lips, "I just want to . . ." She slowly started closing the gap between their mouths. "I don't know . . ."

"Claire, stop." He released her wrist, gripping her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, her green ones looked sad. "Don't."

"Don't what?" She leaned in again, but he pushed her away, his grip on her shoulder tightening.

"You know what I mean, Claire." He growled, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes, and clutched onto his shirt, pulling him closer so that her lips were only a breath away from his. "Why not?" Her hands ran down his chest.

"Because you don't want this." He reasoned.

"How would _you _know?" She glared at him, her hands still going down.

"I just do." He glared at her, growling.

She rolled her eyes, and stopped her hands on his stomach. She put one hand around his neck, and leaned closer, closing her eyes. His breath stopped. She wasn't really going to kiss him, right?

Suddenly, she pushed him into the pool, creating a big splash. He rose up, taking in air. He glared at her. She laughed, and fell onto her back, holding her sides. He rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine. You got me."

She didn't stop. She _couldn't_. He saw this to his advantage. He smirked, and grabbed her ankle, making her stop short to sit up. But, she wasn't _able _to sit up. She was suddenly pulled into the pool with him.

She rose from the surface, coughing, then glared at him. Now, _he _was laughing. "Payback is very bitchy." He commented, before swimming away.

"Hey!" She swam after him. They had reached the other end of the pool. It was pretty deep; around 7 to 8 feet? She rose from the water, and started to look around. He wasn't anywhere. She looked at the water. Not there either. _He can't turn invisible. _She frowned. "Where _are _you?" She mumbled.

"Take a good guess." She heard a deep, midnight voice whisper in her ear.

She whirled around, and came face-to-face with his trademark smirk. She rolled her eyes, and swam towards the lower grounds. She can't. She had used up too much energy in swimming there and keeping herself up the surface. She disappeared in the water.

Oh no.

He sighed, and swam down to her, carrying her up to the surface. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and took in a deep breath of air when they had reached the surface. She looked at him. His face was blank, and he was paddling towards the five-footer.

When they had arrived, he let her get to her feet. The water reached up to her neck, and she never took her eyes off him. He started to swim towards the edge, when she said, "You saved me."

He sighed.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He started swimming again.

"Well . . . you don't _usually __**save **_people, so it's . . . weird."

He put an arm on the edge, and looked over at her. "Well, I wouldn't want to lose a _partner _now, wouldn't I?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. He just rolled his eyes, trying to regain his strength. She waded over to him. She said nothing, even when she was beside him. She still hadn't taken her eyes off him, even when she said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"No, really—"

"_E-ver._" He glared at her.

She rolled her eyes, and put her hands up in a defensive way. "Okay. Fine. Whatever." She dropped her hands, and he looked away.

After a few moments of silence, he finally decided to go ashore. He started pushing himself up to the tiled floor, but felt something tugging at his sleeve. He dropped back to the water.

_SPLASH!_

He glared at her, but her face was blank . . . and very, _very _close. He felt the heat rise in his face, "Um . . . Claire?"

She averted her eyes from his lips to his brown orbs, "Yeah?"

"Why did you pull me back?"

She didn't answer. She looked back at his mouth. "Claire, I know what you're thinking, and I don't have to be a mind-reader to be able to know."

Her eyes snapped back up to his, their soft curiousness replaced with a cold anger, "Why do you have to judge me before I do something?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning.

"You're just like my dad . . ." She looked away.

He frowned, "What makes you say that?"

She hesitated. Will she _really _tell this _monster _about her life? "He always wants to decide whether I can do something or not. Like he can control me or something . . ."

She didn't know she was crying until she felt his thumb brushing off the moisture on her face. She slowly looked at him, bemused. His dark chocolate eyes had curiosity written all over them, "What makes you think I can tell you what you can or cannot do?"

Her eyes started to fill up again.

"Claire, I may have telekinesis, so I can be able to control you, but I can't decide those kinds of things . . . no one can . . . not Noah, or your mother, or your brother, your uncle, _no one_." He paused to let her process everything he said. "No one but you."

She didn't know why she did it. They were just talking and he suddenly started to sort of _comfort _her . . . and then she felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. Which she did.

He was shocked, of course, trying to assess whether or not he should kiss her back. She slowly pulled away, only to kiss him again, sucking at his lips and running her fingers through his hair, coaxing him to respond. His eyes slowly closed, and his brain barely registered the fact that he was already kissing her back, holding her head to kiss her deeper as she urged him on.

He tried pulling away . . . he tried stopping . . . but can't. His own groans were unable to be suppressed and were just as loud as hers. Neither seemed like they wanted to stop . . . _at all_.

It was when she started fingering the top buttons of his shirt that made him come back to reality. Reluctantly, he pulled away, gritting his teeth and let her go. She frowned, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Claire . . . Claire, we can't do this . . ." he breathed out, trying to resist the tempting sweetness of her taste that lingered in his mouth.

Her frown only deepened, "Why not?"

"Claire, it won't work out. I can't give you a future." He looked into her perplexed yet beautiful green eyes. "I'm a monster. You, me, and everyone else who knows me knows that."

"Frankly . . . I don't care right now . . ." She had a small mischievous grin on her lips as she leaned into him once more. He roughly pushed her back, hand gripping her shoulder.

"Claire . . . don't. Please just . . . _don't_." He grated.

Her eyes were confused again, "Why . . . ?" She felt tears brimming her eyes. "I thought . . . I thought that you . . . sort of . . . _liked _me or something . . ."

He looked at her, confused, "What makes you say that?"

"Well . . . you kissed me back didn't you?"

He looked away, "Temptation. Ugh."

She fought against his grip, shaking him off, and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "Don't." He said firmly when she was about to kiss him again.

Hurt, rejection, confusion. All these showed in her emerald orbs. ". . . _Why_?" Tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Though it kind of _hurts _him to think of it, much less say it out loud, he still managed to confess, "I may want you, Claire, but . . . _you _don't want _me_." He looked away.

Seconds later, he felt her hand under his chin, forcing him to face her. When his deep pools saw her green ones, she said, "Will _this _make you change your mind about our little love-hate relationship?" She kissed him again. Deeper. Harder. _Hungrier_.

He closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to pretend that this wasn't true. But it was. Not only was she kissing him, hungry for him it seems, but she was also unbuttoning his shirt and forcing it off his shoulders. He shook off said clothing and started to kiss her back, gaining control and devouring her.

She moaned. "Well?" She slowly opened her eyes, but when he kissed her again, they closed and her head started swimming.

"We're not even done yet . . ." He breathed on her lips before kissing her again, loosening the strap of her bikini top.

She moaned, biting her lip and suppressing a scream of lustful pleasure when he trailed his kisses to her ear, slowly taking her lobe between his teeth. In between moans, she hastily unbuckled his belt, and let it loose into the water. He started for her neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin. She slid his pants off, leaving them to float in the pool with their other clothes, and reached light-headedly for his boxers. He nibbled at her collar bone, making her toes curl as she bit her lip to suppress another scream.

"Good _God_." She rasped.

"Mmm . . ." was all he could say when he took in one damp nipple, letting her whimper. She slid off his boxer shorts at the same time he did with the rest of her two-piece. He moved on to its forgotten twin as she clawed at his back, her whole body tense and wanting to be touched. He nibbled at the skin above her navel, as she held on to the edge of the pool, forcing herself to be upright.

Hungrily, she forced his face up with her free hand and kissed him deeply, one of his hands helping her head from not hitting the water and the other sliding down her bottom, to her thigh, to her leg. Another moan rumbled in their chests. He trailed his fingertips up her leg, her whole form shuddering with pleasure. His fingertips trailed into her inner thigh. He had found her core and she pulled away to bite her lip, suppressing yet another scream. She took in several quick deep breaths in between moans and groans as he slowly but deftly moved his fingers inside her.

His dark brown eyes looked at her, intrigued, as a small smirk played on his lips. He slowly leaned forward, extracting his fingers from her core, breathing on her lips, "First time eh?"

Her green eyes gave him the answers he needed, and his smirk grew wider. He gave her another passionate kiss before breathing out, "Are you sure you want to do this? We could just stop right now, you know . . ."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and scanned his brown ones. "Please . . ." was all she could breathe out as she stared deep into his expectant pools.

Slowly he moved from beside her to between her legs, positioning himself. His eyes never strayed from hers. "Are you sure?"

A heartbeat later she looked down, as if trying to decide. Her eyes widened and her face turned red when she saw his long stiffened member under the water, ready to enter her. She looked back at him, and saw that he, too, was blushing. Slowly, she ran one hand from his shoulder to his eager organ, curling her fingers around it, eyes focused on his. His eyes closed and a low groan escaped his throat. She bit back a giggle. She pulled at it, and he grunted. She pulled at it again, experimenting, and another groan reverberated through his chest. Slowly, she ran her fingers around it, curious as to what would happen, and noticed that his breath hitched, and a shudder of pleasure coursed through him. She bit back a giddy smile. He grabbed her wrist and his eyes snapped open, "I think that's enough experiments for now . . ."

She pouted her lower lip, mock glaring at him. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips, making her eyes half-close and her heart jump. He smirked, "You're avoiding the question . . ."

Her whole body wanted to melt from that kiss. _**God**__, how can he make me feel like that through just __**one simple kiss**__? _She thought to herself. When he released her hand, she cupped his face while he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm pretty sure about this . . . Sylar . . ." Her lips tingled from his name.

Slowly, he kissed her again, flicking his tongue with hers, extracting moans and groans from her just before he entered her. She almost screamed, but his mouth suppressed it. He thrust his hips, making her moan. She paddled her way around the water, until her back hit the edge. She sat up, still tongue-locked with him, just before he thrust into her again. She moaned, and gripped his hair with one hand while her other clawed at his back. He groaned into her mouth, making her groan back. Several thrusts and groans later, he gave the last he had, and slumped into her, heads resting on each other's shoulders as they gasped for breath.

Her experienced classmates had talked about the feeling of sex. About how they could shoot lightning into your body, about how thrilling it could be. But they never said that afterwards, there would be some sort of invisible thread pulling her to him. He was not only her Company partner now . . . animally speaking, he was like her _mate_. She didn't love him, though. It was just sex, right?

Somehow, it didn't just feel like that. She felt like it was something else . . . Did she really love him?

She _hated _him. _Loathed _him. But for the past couple of months, being partners with him . . . he doesn't really seem all that bad. Even though it was just their first time to stay in a residence together, and though they haven't really _talked _much about themselves in those two months together, she still felt her hatred for him lessen.

She sighed, thinking why she even kissed him in the first place. _Emotions overpowering, perhaps?_

Through the recent event, they had shown their feelings towards each other. She may not love him, but she doesn't hate him anymore either.

Suddenly, he stiffened. She leaned back to look at his face, frowning, "What's wro—"

She was cut off when he put his hand on her lips, silencing her. He cocked his head to the side, listening intently. He straightened, and whispered, "Night shifts," before pushing himself up to the floor and pulled her up with him. He stood and summoned their clothes and her towel toward them.

Hastily, they put on their clothes. After strapping the bikini top back on, Claire draped the towel around her shoulders, wrapping herself in the fabric. Sylar sat down and dipped his feet back into the water, acting oh-so casual. The rain was still pouring, even when the night-watcher came to the sliding glass door, flashlight in hand. He peered at them curiously, "Excuse me, ma'am, sir?" The two individuals in the pool house looked up at him, squinting, when the beam of the flashlight hit them. Realization dawned on him, "Oh. Couldn't sleep?" They shook their heads. The night-watcher nodded in understanding and flashed his flashlight at the dark hall before walking off to continue his scan of the floor.

Sylar sighed and stood up, "We should get some sleep." Claire looked at him. "We still have to deliver Tom Wayne tomorrow."

"Tom . . . ?" She frowned.

"The fire-starter?"

"Oh, right!" She smacked her forehead, forgetting. "Sorry. It must've slipped my mind . . ." she added sheepishly.

He smirked, "After _that_—" he nodded at the pool "—you already forgot about our '_duty_'?"

She blushed, glaring at him. He chuckled, and slung his arm around her shoulders, "Come on." He ushered her towards the elevator. In said machine, after he pushed the button to their floor, she snuggled into him. He looked down at her and smirked. Once they had reached their floor, he took his arm off her and strode towards their room, with her trailing behind him.

Once reached, he directly went into the shower. She sighed and closed the door behind her before sitting on one of the beds. She started drying herself. Moments later, after she had put on her underwear for sleeping, he came out of the shower in his boxers as he dried his hair with one of the towels. Through the darkness, she could see the faint details of his exposed torso. She blushed when she saw him looking at her, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. She looked away and dove into the covers before he did the same on the other bed.

Five minutes ticked by, and silence weighed down on them. Finally she said, "Sylar?"

He hesitated, not sure if he should pretend that he was asleep or not. He decided on the latter, "Yeah?"

"You know . . . it's . . . _weird _yet . . . sort of . . . _cool _in a way that . . . my first time would be . . . in a pool." She snickered and so did he. "And that it would be with _you_." He frowned and rolled onto his back, peering at her through the darkness. She did the same, and sought his eyes before saying tentatively, "It was great."

Silence . . .

Slowly, he got off his bed and went over to hers. He knelt down on the side of her bed so that he was eye-to-eye with her. "Do you want to do it again?"

She bit her lip, suppressing a giddy smile. "If you're up for it . . . Sure." He smirked and went on top of her, not losing eye contact. He leaned in, kissing her deeply, hands on either side of her. She moaned and reached up to grip his hair. He pulled away to breathe on her lips, "Do you want to be on top this time?"

She bit back another giddy smile before switching places with him. She kissed him again, his hands running through her hair while hers wandered on his chest. She kissed at his stubble, trailing towards his ear, before taking his lobe between her teeth. He groaned even as she started to suck at his neck.

Oh _yeah_.

They were just getting started on a really, _really_, _**really **_good relationship.

Or should I say _partner_ship?

**A/N: **Pool sex.  
_What the hell was I thinking? _Was it a bad idea or a baaaaad idea? R&R! :3


End file.
